In a Sexy State of Mind
by bokayjunkieKuippo
Summary: Now, all she has to do is perfect the walk and grab his attention. Head’s up and strut." sligh Puck/Rachel.


This is my first Glee fanfiction. And it's only appropriate that it's a puckleberry fic! I haven't really read alot of Glee fiction before. And I'm pretty sure there are other fic's out there with this same concept, so I apologize if you've read it before. But I do hope you enjoy my version of this scene.

Set in Hairography. You guys will know the scene when you start reading.

* * *

_Deep breaths, Rachel, deep breaths. You've conquered bigger audiences. This is just a piece of cake._

Those thoughts ran through Rachel Berry's mind as she prepared herself to enter the halls of McKinley High. In all honesty, this audience was even bigger than in any audiences from recitals and performance that she's done. This was Finn Hudson, the man she's been in love with since…well since he stepped foot in Glee club. There is no other man that she'd ever do this for, change her whole appearance for. And really, she would never do that. But this is Finn Hudson! They are meant to be and she'll make him see that! Even if it means showing off a little more cleavage than she's used to.

Now all she has to do is perfect the walk and grab his attention. Head's up and strut.

And she did just that. She walked through the doors and into the halls of McKinley, a surge of confidence rushing through her. Well, how could she not when she looks this damn hot. She's not one to toot her own horn when it comes to her appearance, off stage at least, but she does look mighty fine. Kurt really did a great job on her.

She walked, not letting anything distract her focus…until she heard him.

"Rachel?"

She stopped and a grin formed on her face. Of course, she had to tone it down of course, never let a man know just how much you want him. Let them want you.

She turned around with a friendly smile on her face only for it to turn into a frown. "Puckerman?"

A low whistle erupted from Puck as he scanned her body slowly from head to toe. "Nice." he said.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"To know what happened to you. What doctor did you go to and give me his number so I can thank him. Or her, which is even better for me."

"I just got a little make-over." she sighed. "Is that all?"

"Why?" he asked, a little stunned.

"Because I felt like it."

He raised a brow. "Well that's unlike you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"When we were going out I tried to get you into that negligee and you pretty much kicked my ass for even suggesting it."

"Because it was a highly inappropriate suggestion!" she exclaimed. "And besides, this isn't a negligee, this is simply a new outfit, one I am comfortable wearing."

"Right, and you look comfortable, too, with that top practically squeezing the hell out of your, albeit, nice boobs."

She gasped, appalled at his comment. She was about to cover up her upper body when she remembered Kurt saying it wasn't very sexy to do that. "For you're information, they are not! I can breath perfectly fine, thank you very much."

"Yeah, cause you look it."

"Excuse you! We dated for five minutes and suddenly you're an expert on me?"

"Whoa, retract the claws there cat lady." he said, backing up slightly from her. "I was just saying."

"Well don't!" she barked. "You don't know me! So stop talking like you do!"

"Fine." he shrugged.

With a slight huff, Rachel swung her body around to continue on her strut of confidence and sex appeal and on the quest to attract Finn Hudson when she suddenly stopped. In front of her, Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, kissing. A dagger shot through her heart, and she couldn't breath.

"Oh." a low voice behind her suddenly let out. "Now I see."

Rachel blinked multiple times to stop the tears from falling. She tried to look away but she couldn't. it was such a heart breaking scene for her. The happy golden couple had stopped macking on each other, but they were still very much engaged in each other. Their foreheads attached, Finn's hand rested on Quinn's swollen belly, caressing it gently without them realizing it.

They're going to have a baby. Quinn's pregnant, Finn's the father. They're going to have a baby. It broke her heart. Finn's suppose to be with her.

An arm suddenly wrapped around her shoulder. Her eyes finally broke away from the happy couple to the man standing next to her with his arm wrapped around her. It was Puck…er Noah.

"Tsk." he said, shaking his head. Then he looked down to see Rachel's eyes, glossy with tears, her mouth into a pitiful frown. "Come on Rachel." he said. "It's not worth it. No matter what you do, he's not gonna leave Quinn, specially if she's carrying his baby. You're just gonna get you're hopes up for nothing."

She sighed heavily. "I just thought…" she trailed off, her eyes back on the couple. They were smiling while Finn's arms now wrapped around Quinn.

They were happy with each other, why is she trying to change that? Why is she trying to change herself for him? She suddenly felt foolish.

"Come on." she felt Noah nudge her. "I got my jacket in my locker. You can wear that for the rest of the day."

"Thank you." she said in a small voice.

"Although you do kind of look hot. I like what I'm seeing."

Rachel saw him take a peek down her cleavage and she rolled her eyes. Suddenly her mind was free from any heartbreaking thoughts of Finn and Quinn. "Don't get use to it."


End file.
